Talk:Katarina/@comment-4117463-20130321165039/@comment-5920585-20130322021012
Okay, so here's a little number crunching for you, too! The claim that her single-target damage is underwhelming is one that I simply must disagree with. Add up the damage from her three basic abilities and their scalings, and you end up with 575 + 125% of Kat's AP in damage; note that I'm not including bonus AD in these sums. So, for argument's sake, let's assume my dear old Kat has 650 AP (quite easily reached with a full build): 1.25 * 650 = 812.5 + 575 = 1387.5 damage with just her three basic abilities, obviously not including potential damage reduction from your opponents' MR. That, to me, is phenomenal damage against single targets, and we haven't even touched Death Lotus yet ^_^ And so, for fun, let's add in Death Lotus, or as is my namesake, The Blender <3. Again, let's assume Kat has 650 AP: 2 * 650 + 600 = 1900, just from Death Lotus (aka THE BLENDERRRR) alone. Combine this with the damage from her three basic abilities, too: 1900 + 1387.5 = 3287.5 points of theoretical magic damage, not including potential reductions from your opponents' MR. Ew, you made me do maths -_- But I really just want to rebut your claims that her damage is lacking in any way, shape or form. Honestly, if you're playing against a Kata that was so unskilled that her enemies could simply ignore Death Lotus in a teamfight, then I'm disappointed :( What the hell was she building, Crit Chance or something completely irrelevant to her skillset? Now, to the harrassment claim: she's still perfectly capable of doing so. In laning, the most common harrassment combo is Bouncing Blades -> Shunpo -> Sinister Steel. I personally max Sinister Steel purely for personal preference (and farming capabilities ^_^), though maxing Bouncing Blades is still a perfectly viable choice, too. As for her chasing capabilties, that's partly subjective to how you play Kat. I personally run MS quints and always, ALWAYS have a Rylai's somewhere in my build ^_^ Shunpo procs the full slow from Rylai's (being a single-target ability) and that alone is normally enough to keep up with my enemies; the MS boost from Sinister Steel at max rank (35%) is pretty much a one-second Ghost, but it's still incredibly effective at either keeping up with your foes or getting the hell away when things go awry. Every, and I mean every good Kat will take Flash...unless, of course, they're not yet level 12...but that's irrelevant! Flash + Shunpo + the MS boost from Sinister Steel + Rylai's slow make Kat an incredibly capable chaser. By the way, a 4 second CD on Sinister Steel makes it fairly spammable to me ^_^ OH MY GOD, YOU DID NOT JUST COMPARE MY BABY TO MASTER YI! Totally kidding, but Yi and Kat are so different I can rarely draw a comparison between the two bar the reset on Yi's ultimate after netting a kill. A little more number crunching: Yi's Alpha Strike deals 300 + 100% AP to each target it hits, and it's his only damaging ability that scales with AP. Kat deals far more damage with her basic abilities. The only time Yi will rival Kat's single-target damage is with a Lich Bane, and even then Yi can suck it because I love Kat so much. Sorry ^_^ Okay, so as for your comment stating that Kat is 100% reset reliant: I totally disagree. As you may have seen in my various other comments here, I seriously''' cannot overstate the importance of timing with Kat'''. You need to wait until a teamfight is well-and-truly established before you even think about unloading your combo. Wait until your enemies have exhausted their CC (which they will, I can assure you; they'll blow it on your ADC or whoever's closest to them) and only then should you jump in and unload your sexy damage. Jump in on a whim and unleash a Death Lotus that's undoubtedly going to be CC'd and yeah, Kat's an assassin reliant on resets, because you're going to have to wait until someone else nets a kill against your opponents before you can do anything. Or, you'll just die horribly. Personally, if you jump into the fray without even considering proper timing and positioning and think you're going to net a pentakill, then I hope you get slaughtered by your enemies (hehehe). Let me reiterate the fact that her resets aren't paramount in exacting phenomenal damage against her opponents: with proper timing, you can Shunpo into a fight, unload an epic Death Lotus and pick up a triple kill without even touching those resets. All in the timing, my friend. And so, to sum it up: 1. Her single target damage is fine. 2. Her teamfight AoE presence is phenomenal, provided you time your initiation properly. 3. OMG imagine Kat with a stun on her Shunpo xD 4. I actually think this is a good idea, but it could easily throw Kat into OP territory. I think she's pretty challenging to balance. 5. Again, a good idea. Risk-reward gameplay is essentially what defines Kat. P.S. I know :'( but think about it, if they add an AD scaling to Bouncing Blades, we're going to see a legion of AD Katarinas and she'll be FotM again...and probably get nerfed again :( P.P.S. Don't think I'm saying your opinions are invalid just because they don't correlate with mine; we're both humans and thus we're entitled to thinking whatever we'd like ^_^ Geeze, I write more on this site than I do in my university essays :/